Confusing
by saki.clam
Summary: New emotions, new students and a and betrayal from someone they thought they could trust. When all these things arrive at the DWMA what will happen to Death City?
1. Chapter 1

_**I haven't worked on this story for a while but I got one of my friends, , to edit it for me. I like it a lot better now.**_

_**I dont own soul eater blah blah blah**_

* * *

**Maka**

It's a nice, peaceful Wednesday in Death city. Since Stein was late to class, _as usual_, the students have some time to relax.

Soul and Black Star are 'discussing' which is better- _Being a meister or a weapon?. _Tsubaki and Liz are chatting about the pros and cons of keeping your hair in a ponytail, rather than leaving it down.Patty has half of her attention in listening to Tsubaki and Liz's conversation, and the rest is in drawing a picture of a giraffe. Lastly, Death the Kid is franticly arranging his pencils symmetrically.

Maka, being the odd one out, is reading a book. It's not that she doesn't enjoy her friends company. And it's not as if she doesn't like talking to them. It's just a really good book. Simple as that.

She smiles slightly to herself and turns the page of her romantic comedy. Normally, Maka isn't really the kind of girl that reads romantic books, since her father basically ruined romance for her, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from pulling this book of the shelf and trying it out.

"Hey, Maka! What'cha smiling about?" Yells Black Star from behind her. Maka sighs and pulls the book away from her face. She twitches, resisting the powerful urge to Maka-chop him.

"I bet you're thinking about Soul…" Says Black Star, laughing. Maka's face turns a deep crimson, out of both anger and embarrassment, and Black Star notices it right away.

"HA! You're _blushing_! I was right! You _are_ thinking about Soul!" He says.

This time, Maka doesn't refrain from slamming the spine of her book into Black Star's thick skull. He falls to the ground in pain, clutching his head.

"You don't need to make false assumptions _all the time_, Black Star! It's annoying and rude!" Maka scolds him.

Maka isn't quite sure why Black star's comment bothers her so much. It's not the first time he's teased her about liking Soul (Which she _doesn't_). Most of the time she just shrugs it off and ignores him, but this time was different. Her face had turned red and she hit him.

Maybe it bothers her because because her friends actually starting to seriously think about dating people?

Ignoring her loud and unwanted thoughts, Maka feels for the bookmark between the book's pages and flips her book back open. But sadly for her, that's when she hears the familiar rumble of Steins chair racing down the hall. He bursts through the door and his chair falls over. Looking at the class from his spot on the ground, he casually, says-.

"Hello class, I'm sure you are looking forward to a dissection today."

Everyone groans.

**Later that day**

When Maka finally gets home from the library, she feels absolutely exhausted. Too bad for her, it's her turn to make dinner. She sluggishly pulls out a pot and some raw chicken, but her mind is elsewhere. Ever since Black Star's stupid and reckless comment about her liking Soul, she's been completely out of it. She hates to think that people actually think she has a crush on Soul. Everyone knows that she isn't interested in getting a boyfriend…

…Right?

But, of course, that's right when Soul gets home.

"Hey Maka," Says soul flashing his usual sharp-toothed grin, "I completely destroyed Black Star in video games today. It was awesome."

A smile tugs on Maka's dull expression at the thought of Black Star crying and whining because he had lost to Soul. Then she recalls a key piece of information…

"…Didn't you go over to Black Star and Tsubaki's house to do homework?" She interrogates.

"Video games are way cooler than homework. Anyways, I can just copy your homework." He says, grinning.

"_Soul_!" Maka yells, her face turning red with anger, "You can't go through life just copying other people's homework." In response, Soul rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Why not? I have much more important things to do than homework." Says Soul. Maka throws her hands up in disbelief and stalks out of the room.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you copy my homework, Soul!" She calls behind her.

"Hey Maka…" calls Soul "The chicken is burn-." She slams her door as he finishes his sentence.

'Why do people think I like _him_ of all people?' Maka thinks to herself, 'We fight all the time and we're so damn different!' Maka pulls out her pigtails and runs a hand through her ash blond hair. She paces back and forth, annoyed with Soul's action just moments earlier. 'Black Star is an idiot; he had no idea what he was talking about when he said that I like Soul.' Maka decides firmly. She and Soul are just friends. But how will she convince the rest of her friends?

**Soul**

It was a good day. Well… until Maka flipped out at him for no reason. It wasn't the first time he had played video games instead of doing his homework, and it definitely wasn't the first time he had asked to copy Maka's homework. But she had never flipped out and gotten _that_ mad at him like that.

He sighs and flips the chicken so it will cook on the other side... Even though it's Maka's night to cook dinner. Of course, when she's this mad, he doesn't trust her to make dinner. _Who knows what she'd do to his food…_

Soul tries to figure out what's bothering Maka. She was fine earlier today. She _was_ fine until Black Star started talking to her.

_Oh._

That makes sense. Black Star is the master of annoying people. He's the one that probably said something that made her mad. But why is she _still_ mad? Maybe Soul should have a talk with Black Star. It isn't fair that something Black Star said to Maka was making Maka mad at _him_. But wait… What if Black Star said something about Soul? _Shit, this is bad._

While all of this is running through Soul's mind, he doesn't notice the chicken burning. …Until Maka pushes him out of the way and turns off the stove.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot!" Yells Maka, "You could have burnt the house down!" She fums. Soul is surprised that smoke isn't coming out of her ears.

Soul mutters an apology, which he doesn't really mean, and goes to get out the dishes. _This is going to be an uncomfortable dinner._

* * *

**_I would love if you guys would comment telling me what I can do better. I'm still a beginner writer._**

**_*holds up sigh* WILL STAB STEW FOR REVIEWS_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. Sorry it took so long, school started and stuff.

* * *

Maka is rushing around, although she doesn't really need to. To apologize for her strange behavior the day before, she had woken up early to make breakfast for Soul, Blair (although the damn cat wasn't home) and herself.

She feels terrible.

Maybe, just maybe, because she had been up until 3 fricking 30 in the morning! She honestly has no idea what's wrong with her and why she's been acting so strange, but she had felt fine until yesterday when Black*Star talked to her. It's all Black*Star's fault.

It's _always_ Black*Star's fault.

"Mornin' Maka." Soul says, making Maka jump. She turns around and watches Soul grab some toast that sits on the table. Maka sighs.

"You have to _hurry_, Soul, we're gonna be late." Maka says worriedly. Soul just rolls his eyes.

"Calm yourself Maka. We've got tons of time" He says. Maka glance towards the clock and realizes that he's right. _Damn him. _She glares at him and scurries off to double check that her backpack is packed properly.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Soul finishes his breakfast and grabs his backpack. He swings a leg over his motorcycle and beckons Maka towards him. She sits behind him and wraps her arms around him at usual, but she's never felt awkward doing this before but she does now. Before she can ponder these recently developed thoughts, Soul speeds off.

The ride to school is silent as usual (it's hard to talk on a motorcycle). Maka enjoys the silence. It's pleasant and comfortable. That's always been one thing Maka loves about Soul, she's never had to worry about awkward silences. Well, she didn't until recently.

The comfortable silence last right up to when they walk into the classroom. They're early, so the room seems to be empty. But that's proven wrong when Maka hears a loud squeal.

Not a shriek or a scream, but a squeal.

Glancing towards the corner of the classroom, Maka is surprised to see four girls she doesn't recognize sitting there.

One of them is reading shojo beat manga, she must of been the one the squealed. Another one is chatting happily to a third one. And the forth is starring off into space.

Maka and Soul sit there for a moment, surprised at seeing the girls. They exchange confused glances. Then Soul clears his throat.

The one starring off into space doesn't glances at them but doesn't say anything, which Maka thinks is quite rude. The manga girl looks up and her eyes widen. She taps the two chatting girls on the shoulders.

"Hi!" She says "I'm Mitsuki. We're new here."

Mitsuki has light (almost white) hair that fades to gold at the end. Her hair is pulled up into a high, messy ponytail. Her eyes are sky blue. She wears two red barrettes on the left side of her part, and two blue ones on the other side of her part. Her shirt is red and says the name of some anime on it- Kuroshitsuji. She has a sky blue skirt- the same color as her eyes- and black high tops. For some reason, she's also wearing a sky blue bowtie.

The girl next to her smiles brightly at us.

"Hello! I'm Kyoko! It's sooo nice to meet you! I'm just so excited to be at a new school! It's so much fun!" Says Kyoko. Maka smiles back, but the girls enthusiasm creeps her out a bit for some reason.

Kyoko has REALLY long hair. It's almost to her feet (that must be a pain to brush in the morning). It's white with just a tiny bit of a blue tint. Her eyes are silver. Her tank top is light purple and her shorts are black. She has a black choker and purple sneakers.

She gives then a sweet, but annoying, smile.

"Asami-chan at your service" Says the other chatting girl. She's salutes Maka and Soul.

Asami's hair is a bit past her shoulders. It's black with white highlights running from the roots to the ends. Her eyes are electric blue and her skin is pale. She wears a white T-shirt with a picture of a white tiger on it. She has black fishnet gloves that stop at right above her elbows. Her light blue jean shorts stop a few inches above her knees and her brown combat boots stop mid-calf.

The forth girl doesn't say anything.

"Well," Says Asami "This is Saki" she points a thumb to the silent girl.

"She's a _bit_- well, actually, a lot- antisocial so don't expect her to talk much." Asami says patting Saki on the shoulder.

Saki glares at Soul and Maka.

She has blond waist length hair and blood red eyes. She has a black hoodie on and dark blue skinny jeans. The only color in her outfit is in the red laces she uses for her black combat boots.

Maka decides Saki is her least favorite out of the four girls, but she gives all of them (including Saki) a smile anyway.

"I'm Maka Albarn, one star meister." Maka says.

"Ohhh!" Says Kyoko, in her overly-sweet voice, waving her arms. "I forgot to tell you, I'm Mitsuki's weapon." Mitsuki has gone back to reading her manga.

"All of this girls sweetness is gonna make me sick" mutters Soul under his breath. Maka couldn't agree more.

"Saki is my meister-chan!" Says Asami, giving a firm nod.

That surprises Maka and Soul. Asami seems like a proud but nice girl. Saki just seems antisocial and mean. How they could ever match soul wavelength is a mystery to Soul and Maka. They exchange questioning looks, and as they do, two more students walk into the room.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko!" Says Kyoko.

Not again.

**15 Minutes later **

As the rest of the students file into class, most give the four girls questioning looks but ignore them. Mitsuki is reading her manga. Kyoko is smiling sweetly at everyone and Asami is talking with Saki. Well, Asami telling Saki stuff and Saki just nodding is more accurate.

"Maka." Says Tsubaki, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Waaa?" Says Maka, sounding very unintelligent. Tsubaki just laughs.

"Sorry for disturbing you, you just seem a little out-of-it today. Actually, you seemed like that yesterday too." Tsubaki notices "Did something happen?"

Maka shakes her head vigorously. "No, no. I'm just a bit tired that's all. I've been staying up late recently to work on homework." Maka smiles sweetly and Tsubaki returns the smile.

"That's just like you! You're always ahead of everyone else." Tsubaki says.

"Tsubaki!" Yells Black*Star "this _Asami_ girl thinks she can beat the great Black*Star in a fight!" Tsubaki rushes over to stop the impending fight between the weapon and the meister.

"Good morning, Maka" Says Kidd pleasantly.

"Good morning, Kidd. How are you?" Replies Maka.

Kidd frowns.

"I'm been alright. It's just….. One of the new girls, Kyoko, has been starring at me since I walked into the classroom and I don't really like it." Kidd says, sounding very uneasy.

Sure enough, when Maka glances over to the four girls. She notices how intensely Kyoko is starring at Kidd. All of the sweetness gone from her face. Maka smiles to herself, she realizes what it is. Kyoko has a crush on Kidd. (A/N *sigh* Maka can realize when others have crushes, but not when she has a crush) She almost laughs.

What a strange beginning to the day.

* * *

**Just to make things VERY clear**

1. I do not plan on making Kyoko/Kidd a thing NOPE

2. This story isn't gonna be based on the OCs


End file.
